Miscommunication
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: one shot following trouble paradise Ruby and Jordan's eight month is coming up, but Ruby isn't sure if she's ready to properly celebrate it...


Sex. It was the one word that had been circling around Ruby's head for the past week - ever since that incident at school. Ruby and Jordan's eight month anniversary was coming up shortly…in one week to be exact. Ruby hadn't really put too much thought into the eight month mark since they had just celebrated the sixth month mark two months ago. She never did understand the significance of the 'month marks'. She understood that sixth months was an accomplishment, but then wouldn't the bigger anniversary be the one year mark instead of the eight month mark?

Last week had been just like any other week for Ruby. Jordan had managed to get himself grounded yet again and she was left trying to figure out what to do for the weekend since she wasn't allowed in Jordan's room and he wasn't allowed out of his room. The two would text one another and then slip little notes under his door before Audie and Patrick would catch them. The note passing had stopped after Audie sat Ruby down and explained the idea of 'solitary confinement' to her until Ruby swore she wouldn't talk to Jordan until his punishment was over.

However, there had been one small incident at school that had changed Ruby's attitude for the week prior to her and Jordan's eight month anniversary. Honestly, Ruby wasn't sure how the subject of sex and her and Jordan had come up - she mentally blocked that part of the conversation out. All she could remember was the girl asking her if she and Jordan had had sex yet. Ruby's response was only gaping at her, like a fish out of water, causing the girl to giggle. Then, the girl warned her that if she didn't have sex with Jordan soon - before the eight month mark to be exact - he would grow tired of her and move on.

At first, Ruby had refused to believe such a thing. But then, the girl's comment got her thinking. Jordan was still a guy after all and eventually he would want to have sex. But, would he be so shallow as to dump her just because she wouldn't have sex with him? The idea of Jordan doing such a thing made her extremely nervous and she had been walking on eggshells around him all week. She had been trying to watch him more closely to see if he was giving her signs that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Ruby had always known that eventually one of them would want to take their relationship to the next level, but it never really occurred to her that perhaps Jordan was thinking about taking that big leap of faith now. The thought of having sex period would make anyone nervous. But the thought of having sex with Jordan made Ruby's heart pound and her head feel dizzy. She loved Jordan, that much was obvious. But sex? That was…that was…big. That was a huge step.

Ruby was seventeen now - finally the same age as Jordan. But seventeen wasn't as old as eighteen or nineteen. Seventeen was older than fifteen and sixteen but in a way it didn't seem old enough to have sex. It was safe to say that Ruby was a full honest to god virgin. No one but Jordan had even kissed her, let alone ventured southwards.

Sure, things had gotten a little heated between Jordan and Ruby from time to time when they were home alone for an hour or so, but they never got past taking Jordan's shirt off. Ruby never mentioned wanting to go further and neither did Jordan, but after Ruby really listened to what the girl was saying, she began to wonder.

Once Jordan wasn't grounded anymore, she made sure not to be left alone in the same room as him. She knew she would freak out if they were alone in the same room together and started kissing. In the back of her mind whenever she was near him, she was thinking about the possibility of having sex with him. She wondered if this was how Jordan's brain worked - the option of sex always somewhere in the back of his mind. It was mentally exhausting for Ruby to be thinking about having sex with Jordan all the time. Perhaps that was why guys took a lot of naps. But for Ruby, she was trying to think of how to bring up the subject with Jordan. She wasn't ready to have sex yet and she wanted him to know that.

The week before their eight month anniversary passed too quickly for Ruby's liking. Jordan hadn't pretended to forget their anniversary, like he did two months ago. Instead, he flat out told her they were going to have an indoor movie night. He had already reserved the living room for the entire night so that they wouldn't be bothered by Ben or Jordan's parents. Jordan had also made his Uncle David promise that he wouldn't be within a ten mile radius of the house. The last thing Jordan needed was for his annoying uncle to barge in on his perfect evening planned with Ruby.

Jordan had noticed the way that Ruby seemed to be behaving the entire week. He had tried to get her alone to ask her what was wrong, but it seemed whenever they were alone in the same room, she would scamper off with some lame excuse. It annoyed Jordan that she wouldn't tell him what was going on, but he figured he would get it out of her tonight. Plus, he was planning to play her the song that he had perfected just for her. He could only hope that she liked it and didn't flat out laugh at him and his failed attempts to woo her.

He had flat out told her his plans and this time, instead of trying to cook a meal for her, he had ordered in Chinese food. He was learning from his past mistakes and Ruby didn't seem to mind. It had taken him awhile to brush off the fact that his attempts at cooking for her had failed miserably. Though, she didn't flat out say the food was disgusting, but Jordan knew his food was barely edible.

He knocked on Ruby's door, clad in his pajamas and a stuffed animal under his arm. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door before she opened the door, clad in her own pajamas. He grinned at her and held out his stuffed animal creation that he had made earlier that week at Build a Bear. You could tell it was him who stuffed the bear since it was a big overstuffed in the stomach and the paws were a bit saggy - as if they needed more stuffing. She seemed tense at first, but she laughed as she took the stuffed animal from him wordlessly. "I made it myself," he said proudly, beaming as she hugged it to her chest.

"I love it, Jordan," she said honestly, grinning widely at him as she walked over to place the original Jordan creation on her bed. "I'll sleep with it tonight," she said, before widening her eyes as she realized what she said. "I don't mean sleep, sleep with it. I mean sleep in the same bed as it," she said uncertainly and rather quickly.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at her nervousness and shrugged it off, figuring she was just excited to be spending the night with him. He offered her his arm and smirked. "Milady, may I escort you downstairs to your own personal movie theatre for the night," he asked, playing the role of Prince Charming perfectly.

Ruby blushed and nodded, looping her arm through his. She reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love the bear," she assured him. "And I love you," she added, smiling lightly at him as she noticed the goofy grin on his face. He always had that goofy grin on his face whenever she told him she loved him - as if he would never quite believe that she really did. He always looked somewhat shocked and ecstatic whenever she said the "l word". She loved that he didn't get tired of hearing it and she never got tired of saying it.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. The two cuddled on the couch while Audie and Patrick snuck a peak at them every few minutes to make sure that was the only thing that they were doing. Ben was on camera duty as he sat at the top of the stairs, snapping photos of the couple. He made sure that the flash on his camera was off so that he wasn't pummeled to a bloody pulp by Jordan by disturbing his 'perfect evening'.

Once the movie was over, Jordan and Ruby were too busy wrapped up in one another to notice that the credits had been rolling for the past five minutes. Ruby was very well aware that they were currently on a couch, in their pajamas and Jordan's parents weren't on the same level as them. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand venture from the nape of her neck down to the side of her breast and then rested on her stomach. She pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look. He wiggled his eyebrows as he playfully tugged at the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Jordan had only been fooling around and he didn't anticipate Ruby practically jumping off the couch in her efforts of trying to get away from him. He groaned as she had pushed him down on the couch in her efforts to climb over him. By the time he recovered from her attack and had stood up off the couch, she had already put the entire distance of the room between them as she stood on the other side of the room. He frowned when he noticed her eyes were wide with shock and anxiety. She was definitely more nervous now than she had been all evening.

"Ruby, what's wrong," he asked, his voice full of concern. Had he missed something?

"I'm not ready to have sex," she managed to blurt out rather loudly which called for Audie and Patrick to stick their head in the living room at the mention of sex.

Jordan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She waved her hands around, indicating what had just happened on the couch. "You're honestly telling me that you don't want to have sex with me?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow and looked guffawed. "Is this a trick question," he asked slowly to which Ruby groaned, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. "Ruby - of course I want to have sex with you. But not now. I know you're not ready," he said softly, wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden. "Where did this come from?"

Ruby blushed deeply when she realized that Jordan had only been fooling around with her - he didn't want to have sex with her just yet. "This girl in school said if we didn't have sex soon, you would leave me," she said, suddenly feeling like an idiot for believing a bimbo head at school.

Jordan rolled his eyes at her. "And you believed her? Is that why you've been acting all weird this week," he asked as the pieces finally fit together.

She nodded. "I should've told you," she said, sighing deeply and she visibly relaxed. Jordan didn't want to have sex. He knew she wasn't ready. She wanted to kick herself in the ass - she had been so nervous this whole entire week and this whole evening to truly enjoy herself.

"Ruby, you should have just come to me," he said, slowly closing the gap between them and taking her hands in his gently. "We've been on the same page for the past eight months. Do you really think all of that would change because of something one experienced girl says," he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her to which she gently shook her head.

"I wish I had just come to you sooner," she said miserably.

He offered her a small smile and gently hugged her to him, loving the way that she molded perfectly against his own body. "Rubes, you know I would never break up with you just because you're not ready for sex. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for it," he said gently which was a total lie because what teenage guy wasn't ready for sex? Though, he didn't want her to feel pressured and he wanted her to relax around him once more.

"I'm sorry for ruining our night," she said quietly, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his shirt in embarrassment. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his own head on her shoulder.

"You didn't ruin anything. Let's watch another movie," he said, deciding that perhaps she wasn't ready to hear the song on their eight month anniversary either. The time would come soon for him to play that song for her, but the right time just didn't seem to be now. Perhaps for their ten month anniversary. Or one year. Or maybe she wasn't even meant to hear it.


End file.
